Anna Blackpaw
Anna Blackpaw was a Vampire Rabbit. Born roughly one-thousand years ago to the name of Annabeth Inle. In modern times she owns a vast international corporate empire. And directly runs Blackpaw Publishing in Zootopia itself. Biography Mortal Life Anna Blackpaw was born in a farming village in England during the closing years of the tenth century. When she was about eight, her village was destroyed by its cruel liege-lord. Draco Long-Fang, for failing to pay a 'rabbit tax'. A tribute, of rabbits for the Wolfen count to eat. So in retribution, he burned the village to the ground. Anna, who at the time was named Annabeth Inle, and her twin brother Jonathan were the only known survivors. Eventually, they met up with Sir Scath, a Fox Hedge Knight and Vampire who saved the two kits from bandits. The undead Fox took them both into his care and raised the two as if they were his own children. Jonathan took to the art of blacksmithing, becoming an apprentice to a master blacksmith. While Annabeth, bitter and angry at the death of her family. Pressured Scath to train her in the art of combat so that she might personally avenge her families death personally. Reluctantly, Sir Scath agreed. By the time Annabeth was twenty-one. She felt that it was time to exact her revenge, she asked Sir Scath to turn her into a Vampire, feeling that even with her training, she was no match for Lord Draco. Scath denied his adopted daughter her request. Annabeth commissioned Jonathan to forge a sword of silver, feeling that a sword to kill monsters would work just as easily on Lord Draco as any other supernatural creature. Eventually, she did track down Lord Draco. But in the process, she was gravely wounded by the Wolf Lord. Sir Scath found her, and at that moment was when her mortal life as Annabeth Inle ended. For Sir Scath, fearing to lose one of his adopted kitts, turned her into a Vampire that night. Sir Scath told her that unless she killed him in less than a week. She'd be stuck as a Vampire for all eternity, which in her mind. Gave her enough time to kill Lord Draco. First Nights As a Vampire, Annabeth quickly planned a direct assault on Long-Fang Castle. Raising an army of undead mammals to attack the castle, burning it to the ground. Killing all of the members of House Long-Fang present, except ironically Draco himself. Over the next week, the two played a dangerous game of cat and mouse through the nearby woods. Draco seeking to kill the undead monster that killed his family, and Annabeth toying with the Wolf. Eventually, she cornered Draco. Driving the silver sword her brother forged through Draco's heart and forced him off of a cliff. For all intents and purposes, she had claimed her revenge... but it did not satisfy the hole in her heart. What's worse, she was stuck as a Vampire for all eternity. Annabeth's story spread like wildfire through the Rabbit communities. And before long the Legend of 'Annabeth the Vengeful' was born. Of how one Rabbit rose up against her oppressor and enemy... and ultimately lost or destroyed everything in her hunt. Modern Day One-thousand years after her rebirth as a creature of the night, Annabeth, now going under the name of Anna Blackpaw. Resided in Zootopia, where she personally managed her publishing company. Blackpaw Publishing, living by herself with her manservant. A Vampiric Fruit Bat named Josephus. With the rest of her family, consisting of her brother's descendants living across the world. Managing other companies within the greater Blackpaw financial empire. Stampede of Doom Shortly after the end of the Night Howler Crisis. Anna had run into an unexpected, and unwanted embarrassment. For one of the writers on the Blackpaw Publishing staff had written a children's book that, had bombed so badly. That Anna joined in an illegal drag race, called the Stampede of Doom, just to offset her personal losses. She had raced before, but more out of fun than any real need for money. In the race itself, however, she had a run in with Judy Hopps. Specifically, she had jumped on to her car, seeking to arrest Anna, who did not see Anna's face as she was wearing a helmet. Ultimately, Judy's bravado was for naught as Anna braked, causing Judy to fly off of her car, and landing neck first on a street lamp. While Judy was in the hospital recovering, she interviewed a new writer. Ironically Judy's twin brother, Davies, who was, in turn, being chaperoned by Judy's partner Nick. And in turn, she gained the rights to publish Davies books. The Adventures of Monty the Penguin and his Penguin Pals Several weeks later, after Judy recovered from her neck injuries. The two officers arrived at Anna's mansion and asked her questions about the Stampede of Doom. After asking questions, specifically at least one regarding her twins well being and Judy's neck. Anna admitted she was the racer that had won the race and escaped police custody, and that she was a Vampire to the two officers. Physical Appearance Anna Blackpaw had black and chocolate brown fur, her left arm is completely black, along with much of her head, tail, and feet. Her ears were largely brown except at the base, as well as her legs and right arm. Anna's eyes are colored silver. Anna typically wears a red shirt, and a black skirt, though occasionally she wears a jacket over that. As Anna was a Vampire, she could change into a more overtly Vampiric appearance and sprout bat wings, grow sharp claws, fangs and cause her eyes to glow a bright ruby red. Talents and Abillities In her mortal life, she learned from the Vampire, Sir Scath the art of sword fighting. A skill she had taken great care to maintain in the centuries since she became a Vampire. In addition, she's a talented driver, as she regularly participates in the Stampede of Doom drag race. And had won each time, up until Flash Slothmore started racing, beating her at first place at least twice. To say nothing of her Vampiric abilities. Among them included a supernatural voice that could allow her to command mortals, as well as supernatural strength, endurance, agility and dexterity far and above any mortal bunny. As well as mind-reading, though she used this sparingly out of politeness. Personality Anna Blackpaw was a kind, empathetic, and wise bunny. Though mammals that knew her during her childhood would have described her as 'destructive', 'wild', and 'mischevious'. Then after the destruction of her village and of most of her family sans her twin Jonathan. She became singlemindedly focused on revenge on Lord Draco. After she had apparently killed Draco, she did not know what to make of what she had done, or what she would be now that she was undead. Over the centuries of trial and error. She had become the rabbit that her friends, both mortal and Vampire alike know her to be in the modern day. Trivia *Anna's original last name is based on the Black Rabbit of Inlé, a character native to the lore of Watership Down. Category:Articles by Drsdino Category:Bunnies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Vampires Category:Fanon Category:Characters